The Saga of the PJ Pairings
by BrokenVows
Summary: I hereby present to you, the ships (canon or not) in the Percy Jackson series! Each chapter will be a one-shot of any ship you people requested me of. It can be anything, so as long as the requests don't contain rated M stuff. What the pairings are, you decide and find out in these chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Story Series Title:** The Saga of the PJ Pairings

 **Story Title:** Numbers

 **Pairing:** Annabeth X Percy

 **Author's Story's Motto:** _Start the day/night right with a little Percabeth!_

 **Story's Summary:** Annabeth Chase never liked numbers – in fact, she _detested_ them, though one person was bound on changing that; Percy Jackson. This is an Alternate Universe where both characters are _normal_ people, not demigods; _normal_ teenagers, going to _normal_ schools, having _normal_ lives.

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** I am _Groot._ (I don't own the _Percy Jackson Characters_ ;-;)

 **Note of Author:** Yeah, I know, I know. I'm supposed to be working on the other two stories I have _and_ I haven't updated them in a... _while_ , but I'd love to do some one-shots of pairings in the PJO series; I have _so_ many scenarios in my head and I can't just leave them in my imagination (duh), I _have_ to write it down – so here it is! Sorry for the really late updates on my other two stories – I swear I don't have writer's block right now, it's just that I can't update frequently. I just... _can't_. *cries* I apologise if you are waiting a super long time for the updates, and I'll try to do them as soon as possible. In the meantime, _please_ don't kill me. Anyway, without further ado, onto the show!

* * *

– **Numbers–**

 _Annabeth_

Annabeth never really liked numbers; _heck_ , she hated – no, despised – no, _detested_ them. She hated that numbers _define_ her, and the future she will have. For instance, the grades of her important examinations – they're numbers, mind you – will define which university, college, and even job she will go to!

Not that she was complaining; she was always the first in every subject, easily acing the tests that were given by teachers. But she _hated_ tests. You'd think a _genius_ would love a challenge – well, yeah, maybe she loves it too – and have it _describe_ you – that, she didn't like. That's ridiculous – no, preposterous – no, _asinine_.

And here she was, sitting on her desk, twirling a pen in her hand, while her other arm is propped unto the table, supporting her head, pretending to listen to the Annoyer, also known as Teacher, discussing about the importance of getting _good grades_. Talk about pestiferous.

Speaking of numbers, they fit into the 'countable' and 'uncountable'. The words used to describe countable and uncountable are 'many' and 'much'. For instance, countable things are biscuits. Annabeth loves biscuits, especially flaky ones.

She liked how countable they can be before being eaten and how uncountable the crumbs will be during, and after, they have been eaten. Basically, she liked how fast the countable biscuits turn uncountable.

But moving on to the uncountable ones, the non-physical, and more emotional uncountable... _thing..._ is 'love'.

She _hated_ love.

She twirled the pen in her hand.

If _love_ existed, why did _her_ mom _leave_ her alone?

She twirled the pen, this time, with a vice-like grip.

Why did _she_ leave _her_ with her dad who couldn't be _bothered_ with whatever she _does_?

She stopped twirling it.

 _Scratch that_ , did she even _care_ about her–?

The pen broke with a loud snap, splitting into two broken pieces – they're countable, might she add.

"... And secondly –"Her teacher, Mrs Watts, stopped mid-sentence, glaring at her as she said 'ahem', before speaking up. "As I was _saying_ , secondly –"

Annabeth couldn't care less about what Mrs What-s – that's the name she liked to use on that teacher, because she is keen on asking 'what?' toward Annabeth whenever she asked an intelligent question – said onwards, because she wasn't worth Annabeth's time, and the fact that she was going to place the broken pen in her bag – in a specific compartment.

It's the pouch in her bag which is specifically designed for broken things – the ' _Broken Chamber_ ', she liked to call it.

It reminds her of how broken she is, and how nobody tried fixing her. Well, the school psychologist tried to, but she didn't – no, _couldn't_. Because she wanted people to understand that she was a person who can't be fixed; a person _unworthy_ of being fixed.

Because if she allowed people to fix her, that means she'll have to be grateful to the person, and eventually _love_ them for doing so, so no, she wasn't planning to be fixed anytime soon, but it did feel... a little lonely.

People would always envy her, praise her, but nobody really _talked_ to her. She wondered what it felt like having a friend – she hadn't had one in a long, _long_ time.

* * *

 _Percy_

Percy's palms are sweaty; gods, it's his _first_ day of school and he gets _lost_. He's already struggling to hold the map out properly _without_ bumping into anyone, the map is _huge_.

He wanted to ask people around him where his first class is, but with the responses "Sorry, I'm a bit busy right now, loser." (The girl he asked was just sitting on a bench texting someone; _busy_ alright.) And the other response was a "Get lost, loser." (Well, he _already_ is lost _and_ a loser, so what's the point?) He didn't think people are exactly his cup of tea. And he hated tea.

He sighed in dismay – what can he do? He's going to get lost forever, and his ADHD isn't making the situation better. Because of the fact that he's lost _and_ nervous, he's more fidgety than usual, and he almost always tripped over the shoelaces of his own shoes – as if he needed another reason to be called a loser.

He held the map in front of him, and he bumped into someone. Hard. He placed the map down and immediately apologised. "Sorry –"" _Watch it._ " He was about to retort – hey, you can't blame him; he's been called a loser already, _twice_ , and he didn't think that rude remark made the situation any better than it is right now – but then he looked at her.

Her eyes are an amazing shade of grey, not to mention enhanced – since she's wearing glasses – and her eyebrows are contorted into a frown, _hell_ , her whole face was contorted into a frown. Her blonde hair was set in a tight pony tail, with her fringe covering her forehead, and overall pretty beautiful.

His best friend, Grover, once said that people look better when they smile, and he wondered how beautiful she'd look if she smiled.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me, or are you going to ask me where your next class is?" Pretty Girl asked.

"Look, I just –"He blinked. "Wait, how did you know I need directions for next class?"

"You're carrying an obnoxiously large map in your hands and by the looks of it, you're rather restless. You keep shifting your weight from one foot to the other and you're sweating. This is an air-conditioned building – you wouldn't be able to sweat unless you're nervous or you ran. I'm guessing both. People here only get nervous when they're in trouble, or it's the first day of school. The other reason as to why you're nervous could be because nobody here helped you. Thus, all this signs lead to the fact that, one, _you're nervous_ , two, _and it's because it's the first day of school_ , and three, _and nobody helped you with directions_. People here don't really like to help, so be grateful."

And Percy could just watch. She took the time to calculate what he did, had done, had experienced, and so on as he was _checking her out_.

"Thanks...?" He replied hesitantly, raising an eyebrow.

"No problem; I always get the same reaction from other people when I analyse them. Now, who's the Annoyer of your next class?" Annabeth replied.

"...Annoyer?"

"Oh you know, teacher. That's what I call them. They're a waste of time here, unfortunately.

Can people be weirder?

"By the way, my name's Annabeth." She extended her hand out to him, well, in a crowded place like this, it's going to be some sort of a t-rex handshake.

"Just Annabeth?" Percy asked. "Well, my name's Perseus Jackson, but I go by Percy."

"Yes, _just_ Annabeth. Nice to meet you, Jackson."

Something tells me she doesn't like her surname. What's so bad about it? It can't be worse than Blofis, his step-father's surname. Wait – that would mean his name would be 'Percy Blofis'. He shuddered at the thought, and returned the handshake.

Little did he know that it would be the start of a new friendship.

* * *

 _Annabeth_

There was one time Annabeth smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time. It was break, and she was going to sit with Jackson – she feels comfortable with calling him in his surname. If people told her their surname, it sure as hell meant that they love their family, and that they don't mind being called their family surname, because they are _proud_ to be a part of it.

As she was saying, it was during break, and she was about to go and sit with Jackson, when the popular girl, 'ass-hoe-l' as she liked to call them, bumped into her, spilling Ass-hoe-l's drink on Annabeth.

"What the – "Annabeth was about to curse when Ass-hoe-l's string of insincere apologies came round.

" _Oh my gosh_ , I'm _so_ sorry, Anna-bitch, that's your name right – "

"With your brain capacity, I'm not even surprised you can't remember my name." Annabeth replied.

"You're doing that thing which makes you annoying." Ass-hoe-l rolled her eyes.

"Well, that makes you a damn hypocrite." Annabeth retorted. The drink was starting to seep into her shirt and a few seconds from staining, so of course, she's exasperated.

"Whatever." She stalked past me, purposely bumping my shoulder roughly before sashaying back to her table.

What the hell had she done to her anyway? She kept assuming she was just jealous but this has been going on for too long; it could've turned into hatred or something; with her grades, that would motivate Ass-hoe-l to hate Annabeth more each day... but it just had to be _that_ shirt her drink spilled on.

That shirt was what Annabeth was wrapped in, inside a casket, when her dad took her in.

It was the last gift she had ever had from her biological mother.

Tears stung her eyes as she ran towards the free-for-all washroom – both genders are allowed here for some reason, and both genders don't really feel comfortable with it, so Annabeth claimed it hers.

She then wondered why she was crying. Does she still love her mom? No, that doesn't seem right – she left her alone, of course she was supposed to hate her, right?

She didn't understand anything, as she hid under the sink and sobbed. Why would people hate her? Why did her mom leave her? It's not her fault she was naturally smart, and it wasn't her fault her mom left... right? What if she wasn't supposed to be born, to exist?

She sobbed louder.

What if –?

And then, a voice echoed through the restroom – she didn't even hear it open; maybe she was too consumed by her thoughts.

"Hello? Hey, Annabeth, what... what's up? C'mere." Jackson crouched in front of her, opening his arms.

She hid her face in my knees, burning with shame. She never cried in front of anyone before – it shows weakness, because she can't control her emotions.

"Hey... Annabeth, it's okay to cry. It means you're learning to let go. Letting go of what, I don't know, but you do. Come here and let's talk. It's okay, because I'm here, and I won't tell anyone."

She slowly lifted her face and looked at him.

"See, I'm here, come out of your little depressing hole," he winked while saying that statement.

She slowly crawled towards him and he hugged her.

"Don't worry, I caught you."

And so she told him of her little secret – her hatred of her mother, peers, and numbers, while he helped clean her face and shirt, _and_ patiently replying to her questions.

"What's your mom like?"

He paused before answering. "She is a mom worth sacrificing for. She suffered lots of hardships to get me here, and I'm grateful for it." He smiled at the end.

"Why do you listen to me?"

"Because you needed to be heard out." He thought a little more about that. "Everyone needs to be." He added as an afterthought.

"Can you sing a short part of a song for me?"

He inhaled and started to sing.

" _Am I fool number one,_

 _Or fool number two?_

 _How many other hearts have been fooled by you?"_

And as soon as he stopped, she smiled.

* * *

 _Percabeth_

Annabeth still hated numbers. But from that day on, she didn't really mind them as much as she did before.

She still didn't like that they define her, but she liked how Jackson used it.

And maybe, just _maybe_ ,she'll learn to love again.

* * *

 **END**

Please review on how I went about in this one-shot; did you see mistakes here?

Pm me or state in the reviews of what other one-shot pairings you'd love to see here!

This is BrokenVows, signing out.

*tips hat*


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Series Title:** The Saga of the PJ Pairings

 **Story Title:** Mercy

 **Pairing:** Male! Percy X Female! Piper

 **Author's Story's Motto:** _Pretty please with a Pipercy on top?_

 **Story's Summary:** Percy is a notorious assassin who hunts and kills and stabs and murders – yeah, you get the point. One particular day, however, Percy was sent to end a certain girl's life – Piper Mclean. This is an Alternate Universe where both characters are not _demigods_ , but they're... not so _normal_ either. Read to find out!

 **Rating:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Rick Riordan + Percy Jackson characters = something I don't own

 **Note of Author:** This was requested first, and the story plot came to me immediately, so... Cheers! Don't worry, I'm working to complete the other two stories – I can't just _abandon_ them; that's crazy! **By the way, I'd like you guys to play with the genders of your chosen pairings. For example, if you'd like a Percy X Annabeth, maybe a Female! Percy X Male! Annabeth? I love to do gender bent pairings as well, so if you have a pairing in mind, please be sure to tell me their genders!**

* * *

– **Mercy–**

 _?_

'Pathetic,' He thought. 'Of all people who I was sent to kill, it _had_ to be the coward. Great, great, _just_ great.' He sighed. 'Maybe a _bit_ of torturing before he dies – he doesn't deserve mercy.' He pondered over the idea, and then nodded along absentmindedly to his well thought out plan.

"Please, just kill me already! I don't want to _live_ anymore! _Please_!" Quinn pleaded. He's bound to a chair, bulleted into the floor – what an idiot to think he's in a position of bargaining.

"Funny how that's almost exactly the words your victims said before _you_ took their lives away." He leisurely grabbed a butcher knife. "You've been in this position before – what makes you think that trick will work on me?" He then sauntered over to him slowly, not to mention with a... _gleam_ in his eyes.

Quinn gulped, looking everywhere to see if there could be any escape, but to no avail.

He brought the flat side of the knife to his chin. "What _lovely_ eyes you have. Such nice blue eyes, like the ocean, but suffocated by fear."

Quinn could only squirm under his gaze.

He laughed maniacally. 'This'll be fun.'

That was Percy's last thought before his insanity took its toll.

* * *

 _Percy_

" _PERCY_?! _How_ many _times_ do I _have_ to _tell_ you that – "

"' _No matter how 'bad' the person is, he or she still deserves mercy.'_ I know, I know." Percy replied begrudgingly agreed.

"And _what_ did _you_ do _?_ "

"The exact opposite," Percy replied, looking away from his master.

His master sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I could've killed you because of what you did in the past you know. _That_ time."

"I know, I know." Percy sighed through his nose. "What's your point?"

"My point is – _**look**_ _at me when I'm talking to you._ " Percy did just that. " _As I was saying_ , this has gone too far. I think my... _definition_ of mercy must be explained to you... in _another_ form."

Percy braced himself – he knew what was coming.

"I need you to go to Melancholy."

"I'm sorry, I knew I was – "Percy stopped mid-sentence. "I'm...I'm not on probation?"

"Child –"

" _ **I**_ _. Am. Not. A._ _ **Child**_ _._ " Percy spoke through gritted teeth.

" _Child_ ," his master continued. "Do you think putting you on probation will make you merciful? Mercy isn't supposed to be forced upon someone to give someone; mercy is compassion or forgiveness shown _towards_ someone whom it is within one's power to punish or harm. Do you understand?"

Percy's stoic expression gave his master his response.

"No... No, I guess not; which is why I'm sending you to Melancholy. This is good practice for you to show mercy."

" _Please_ tell me people like Quinn aren't there."

His master grinned. "Who knows?"

Percy could only sigh in defeat. "Fine, who am I sent to kill – I mean, _show mercy_."

"A girl; the Mclean. Piper Mclean." His master replied calmly.

"A – A _girl_? You can't be _serious_ – "Percy argued.

"Oh, but I am. What better way to show mercy than to the opposite gender?"

Percy stormed out of the room and started packing his weapons back to where they belong; his hunting outfit.

* * *

 _?_

'Heh.' Percy's master – **father** – laughed quietly to himself. 'This'll be fun.'

* * *

 _Piper_

"Don't worry dad," Piper hushed. "I almost have enough money for the cure." Piper whispered to her comatose dad lying on their couch.

' _So close, but yet so far...'_ Tears stung her eyes before she knew they were there.

"Hang on." She mumbled. "Just a little while more."

* * *

 _Percy_

Percy growled under his breath. Last night was spent to travel from his palace to here; Melancholy, a poor sector of the country, _and_ he still hadn't had a glimpse of his victim.

He's clearly wasting time here, if she doesn't show up sooner, he was going to suffer from heat stroke – that's right, it's _that_ hot.

To explain his predicament, let's go back a few hours.

* * *

 _Flashback-Percy_

 _He set up his temporary base – he's bound to abandon it later, he's going to make this a quick kill._

 _That's how he was sure Mercy was defined._

' _Mercy means no torture,' Percy supposed. 'Just a quick kill.'_

 _And so he climbed a tree – for some reason, it's lively, full of leaves, considering the usual temperature around here – near his victim's house to get a glimpse of her. Unfortunately, it was too late in the night, and he didn't think hotels were nearby this area, so tree branches are his new makeshift bed._

 _You might be wondering why he needs to know how she looks like._

 _Earlier on, he was supposed to ask for a photo – usually it's given to him, stupid master – so he won't kill the wrong person; that_ _never_ _happened, by the way._

 _Because of his hatred for the other gender and the mission he was given, he had forgotten to ask for one, but he has enough information about her._

 _But he still wants to know how she looks like, because he wants to see her eyes._

 _He wants to see the guilt in them, the wrong doings in her current life, so he won't feel bad killing them, slowly or quickly, because, as sane as you can put it, Percy still has a conscience, even if it's a twisted one._

 _And with that note, he slept._

* * *

 _Percy_

'Where is – 'Percy's thoughts were interrupted when she came out of her house. '...she,' Percy finished his contemplation.

Her choppy brown hair has a few random streaks of the colour hazel in them, as if she was in a hurry to dye them before her parents caught her. It was tied in a lose bun to show off her neck.

She was wearing a light blue tank top, like it's colour had faded a long time ago, and ripped black jeans, covering up to her knees. She was wearing a simple 'used-to-be-white-but-now-covered-in-dirt' covered-looking shoe with no design whatsoever.

But, _oh_ Heavens save him; her eyes are the highlight of herself. He could stare in them for hours and forget the cruelty of the world. Her eyes moved in a kaleidoscope of colour, moving from a pretty colour to the next.

What surprised him the most was that he found no guilt in them.

Killing her is going to be harder than he thought.

Heck, he shouldn't think about killing her yet, _she's headed in his direction_.

She's headed in _his 'hiding spot'_.

 _And she's looking at him._

"Crap," he muttered under his breath. "So much for a hiding spot."

"Who are you?" Pretty Eyes asked.

" _Uh_... Who are _you_?" He dumbly replied. He may be an assassin, but he _sucks_ at acting.

"Heh. I don't think you're in a position of asking who I am."

Déjà vu, with the tables turned.

"You're sitting on a branch, and you're looking kind of suspicious, despite the outfit you're wearing, because I know everyone in this village." She rested her right arm on her right hip. "I could just report you to the chief nearby without any remorse. So I'm going to ask you one more time; who are you?"

He figured he shouldn't lie – besides, nobody knows him here. What's the harm in giving his name? "Name's Percy." He jumped down from the branch gracefully, surprising Pretty Eyes. "You?"

She smiled. Holy mother of Rhea; if nobody sends help soon, he's going to fall for her. Hard. And killing her will be difficult now.

"Piper."

And in comes his guilty conscience.

He can't just tell her, 'hey, I think I love you, but I have to, you know, kill you, because rules.' And just stab her.

How is he going to kill her in the most merciful way?

* * *

 _3 Days Later_

 _Piper_

"... And then he said, 'this is a cat-tastrophe!' Get it?" Piper nudged Percy, causing him to choke on his coffee, and shoot her a playful glare before laughing along.

After three days they became... how does one put this in a non-creepy way... the best of friends? 'Yeah,' nodded Piper to confirm her cogitation. 'Yeah, definitely.'

They played ice-breaking games – figuratively and literally – to get to know one another better.

After playing that game, she can tell which subjects made him easy-going, which topics which made her want to hug the depression out of him and which subjects made him just plain _scary_.

"Listen." Percy stated all of a sudden. "I need to tell you something. **(A/N: If you're thinking whether I purposely chose this line to match the lyrics of a song from Carly Rae Jepson, you're wrong; this is actually pure coincidence, surprisingly. *laughs*)** It's about my... past. I haven't been fair to you lately. You have been honest with your past towards me, and I haven't, and before guilt consumes me further, I'll tell you." Percy stated bluntly.

"Hey, now. I... also have something that I haven't told you, y'know. You can go first if you want."

"No no. It's fine. You can start."

Piper worriedly sighed. "Well, here goes." She inhaled sharply. "My dad has a rare illness and it isn't contagious, and the disease has a cure, but, as you can see, my family is too poor to buy it. So I go for other ways of getting fast money, because my dad's going out _fast_. I decided to steal."

* * *

 _Percy_

She looked at Percy unsure after she said that, and honestly, he's not sure how he's supposed to feel about it. Is doing a bad thing to help a loved one in this world a good thing? Is that why his master told him to end this girl's life? Is that why his master told him to be merciful? Heck, he's going to be _merciful_ alright, but how do you _kill_ someone you _love_ , much less _mercifully_?

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" She changed the subject.

"My past, long story short, involves a cheating girlfriend, and how she ruined my life. It... It's painful talking about it." It was the half-truth, so he isn't as guilty as he thought he would be.

She widened her eyes, enhancing their beauty which is so cool, in shock and apologized. "Gods, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to –"

"It's fine." He smirked. "What's past is in the past."

Suddenly, a horrible thought occurred to him on how he can show mercy to the girl.

Mercy means ending someone's misery quick, right?

And he knew she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

 _Percy_

He was prepared in his night gear – he remembered that Piper showed him around her house before, so navigating it wasn't all that difficult. It's late in the night, the time Percy knew she was fast asleep.

He crouched all the way to where her father is.

He extended his small knife and aimed it where he can die quick, but he was curious on how his real victim's eyes in front of him looked like.

He opened them, and found them empty. An empty blue eyed man. A man whose life _was_ full of love. He knew, with or without the cure, he wasn't going to make it.

He steadied his shaky hand, and exhaled, at the same time, stabbing him to where he can die at last. He closed his eyelids and was surprised he found himself crying.

And then he heard a small gasp.

He turned to see Piper in her sleep gown – not the important part – and saw her eyes full of tears. Like shining glass over diamond. And then he remembered he doesn't have his mask on. He underestimates people too much.

"How... How could you?"

He sorrowfully glanced at her one more time, before leaving.

And that's when her screaming began.

* * *

 _Piper_

I realized later, because of what chief said; he wasn't going to make it, whether or not he was stabbed. He was already long past gone.

She thought 'maybe he killed him to tell me – in a 'nice' way of not diminishing my hopes, because I earned the money I stole to buy the cure – that he wasn't going to make it either way. That that was the more merciful option.'

But she still hated him.

She heard later on, too, that he was an assassin who hunts bad people – her father couldn't have done anything wrong, right?

But she had to wonder; is doing something wrong to save the good in the world a noble thing to do? Is murdering the bad wrong? Is it not fighting fire with fire?

She still hated him, but since he was one to hunt down the bad, she is going to be the bad. She's going to continue to steal, because she thinks that being killed by him, seems like a right way to go, because she can see him one last time.

That's right, she loves him.

And she hated that.

* * *

 _Pipercy_

His master sighed. "That wasn't really showing mercy to the girl, you know."

Percy shrugged.

His master continued. "And now she's still stealing. Are you responsible?"

Percy shrugged.

His master pursed his lips. "Did she steal anything from you?"

Percy pondered over the thought, and then nodded.

" _My heart."_

His master smiled. "Then what are you waiting for? You have a girl to chase."

But that's where his master was wrong.

Percy already caught her.

* * *

 **END**

Aye, and another one down! Please review on how I did this, please?

Alrighty, what are your other ships? I'll be waiting for them in the reviews or my Pm!

This is BrokenVows, signing out.

*tips hat*


End file.
